1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulated beverage containers and carriers in general. More specifically, the present invention relates to an insulated storage and carrying case for use with rectangular dispensing cardboard beverage containers of the type newly adopted primarily as box-type wine containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, many beverage companies have started marketing drinks such as fruit juices and wines in rectangular cardboard boxes of various sizes. Some of these drinks are sold in boxes that are bulk beverage containers normally for quantities in the one to two gallon range. Because of the weight associated with this large quantity, these beverage containers are sold with dispensing fixtures or spigots conveniently located at the bottom of one side wall. The large capacity of the containers makes them well suited for parties and picnics, and the cardboard construction of the containers is acceptable in parks and beaches where glass bottles or jugs are not allowed. However, the bulk beverage cardboard container has poor insulating qualities and is too large for placement in most conventional ice chests. The present invention is specifically designed as an insulated carrier for these newly marketed box-type cardboard wine and beverage containers. My insulated carrier solves problems connected with both the cooling of the container and use of the dispensing spigot with the beverage container encased in the carrier.
A past art patent search was conducted to disclose patents covering thermal insulated carriers for rectangular cardboard beverage containers having dispensing spigots. As the box-like cardboard wine and beverage containers with attached spigots are a new innovation, no past art patents disclosed coverings actually directed towards these containers. Therefore, I consider my invention to be unique in the field. However, insulated coverings for other containers were examined and they included the past art patents produced from the search found in the following classes and subclasses:
62/530, 457, and 535.
Patents which appeared most pertinent to my invention include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,829 for a "Tourist's Flexible Refrigerator" issued to F. M. Kandle on May 12, 1925. This is a canvas bag device for water, ice, and air cooling of drinking water and perishable goods, fish, etc. The flexible bag was equipped with straps for fastening to the spare tire of a car. There is a spigot for drawing water from the ice compartment. The device is a somewhat added to and enlarged version of the typical canvas water bags carried by motorists in prior to World War II days.
The patent issued to L. Eagles for a "Portable Refrigerator Bag" shows a triangular shaped insulated bag with carrying handles coming together at an envelope-like top. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,254 and is dated July 7, 1942. This illustrates a typical insulated bag with a single compartment and an insert containing a coolant, in this case dry ice. A top zipper opening is shown and sidewall insulation (material not designated) is illustrated.
The patent issued to Donovan et al, on May 13, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,397, discloses a flexible, collapsible container for beer barrels. Insulated walls are illustrated in a bag-like covering. A top zippered opening is shown and the bag has upwardly edgewise carrying handles fastened on two sides. An uninsulated opening is provided downwardly at the front of the bag to allow access to a beer spigot.
The Simko U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,890, dated Apr. 5, 1980, shows a single strap as a carrier for an insulated bottle jacket. The bottle jacket has a zipper attached bottom through which the bottle is inserted.
Motsenbocker, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,097, issued Dec. 13, 1983, discloses a "Portable Liquid Dispenser With Carrying Case." A long straw-like dispenser is attached to the container and passes through the case wall. The container proper features interior containment of freezable liquids to maintain a cooled atmosphere inside the container. The container is foldable to some extent.
On Aug. 27, 1985, Workman was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,313, for a rectangular flexible insulated container. Access into the container is through a square zipper attached top. Multi-layer insulation between nylon inner and outer walls is used in a bag-like structure. a combination of Dacron, aluminum foil, and Mylar is described for vapor and thermal barrier use.
The use of BLUE ICE as a coolant is mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,364. It describes a "Portable Medicine Protector" and was issued to S. Yeager on Apr. 19, 1988. The use of a freezable coolant is described as a liquid in a compartment attached inside the container.
The use of rectangular cardboard wine and beverage boxes with spigots is a recent innovation. No insulated case suitable for these new square containers was seen in the past art patents. No devices in past art patents examined disclosed or anticipated an insulated carrier for the cardboard wine and beverage boxes coming into use. Many insulated bags like the Donovan device have no inherent thermal insulating means and require the addition of ice or some other coolant for temporarily maintaining coolness in a beverage container. In Donovan's case, a lowered temperature of a beer barrel. Using ice not only adds to the size of the container but also increases the weight. No amount of alterations or combinations would change Simko and Motsenbocker into usable insulated cases for modern box-like beverage carriers. Although the Workman patent shows a squared bag, major changes would be required for his case to service the new squared beverage containers. A BLUE ICE coolant in a liquid state inside a compartment of the case as illustrated in past art devices requires placing the entire bag in a freezer for cooling the liquid. It's far simpler to freeze only a BLUE ICE container bag for insertion into the insulated case as I do with my device. A base positioned side wall spigot like the new rectangular beverage boxes use has to be arranged for in the structure of the insulated carrier for both insertion and removal of the wine or beverage box as well as for use of the spigot with the beverage box in the insulated carrier. The structure of my insulated wine box carrier resolves all of the problems associated with insulated carriers for these new squared wine and beverage containers. How my carrier updates the art with new and unique features is pointed out and fully discussed in the following specification.